Count Their Blessings
Count Their Blessings is the second episode of season 1 in The Berenstain Bears, which aired on January 7, 2003. In this episode, Brother and Sister grow a little jealous of what their friends have and asks Mama and Papa to get them the same things. They then learn to be grateful for what they have as a thunderstorm rolls in. Synopsis: Sister is playing Bearbies in the backyard until Lizzy Bruin comes and shows Sister her new bearbie and asks Sister if she wants to come play with her. Mama says she can and Sister complains that Lizzie has a ton of bearbies and she only has one. Mama tells Papa she is tired of it and Papa agrees with her. Meanwhile, Sister and Lizzy have a Bearbie Fashion Show. In the meantime, Brother and Freddy are playing a video game. Until, Brother loses. Freddy gets out a new game called Dino Battle. Meanwhile, Lizzy has more Bearbies to continue modeling. And in the meantime, Brother and Freddy are playing Dino Battle and Freddy beats Brother again. Then, dark clouds come and Brother leaves. But, Freddy said that they haven't played Asteroid Attack. But, Brother already left. Meanwhile, the girls are still modeling the Bearbies, until dark clouds came. Sister leaves to go home. On the way home, Brother and Sister meet up and explain what they did today and they decide to convince Mama and Papa to get new games and new Bearbies. Suddenly, it starts to rain and they ran home. Papa and Mama saw the dark clouds and realized that a big storm is coming. They saw Brother and Sister come home and they're in for a storm of complaints and they hope things will be different. Brother and Sister come in all soaked from the rain. They try telling Mama and Papa what they want to get, but, Mama and Papa tells them about the things they complained and the things that they already have, Mama calls them Counting Your Blessings. Suddenly, lightning flashed and it startled Sister and Brother. Mama tells them that Blessing #1 is A Cozy Home To Protect Them From The Weather. Suddenly, the wind blows and Papa suggest battening down the hatches. They closed the windows and even the garage door. Meanwhile, Brother and Sister are sitting on the couch and the lightning flashed. Mama tells them that Blessing #2 is Having Each Other. Suddenly, the power goes out. Appearance: *Papa Q. Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear * Cousin Freddy Bear * [[Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin|'Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin']] Differences From the Book: *The book began with Sister asking Mama if she could go visit Lizzy. In the episode, Sister was already at Lizzy's house. *In the book, Brother and Sister manage to get home before the rain started. In the episode, it rained as they made their way up the road. *Near the end of the book, Brother was playing his GameBear video game while Sister went to play with her dolls. In the episode, they get ready for bed and the power came back on and Mama and Papa sit on the couch. Goofs: * When Papa comes into the house he leaves the door open, But a minute later it is closed. * When Brother and Sister are counting together, Brother's mouth does not move although he is heard. Gallery: Hqdefault (1).jpg|200px|center Category:2003 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Berenstain Bears Get A Babysitter Episode (Sony Pictures DVD) Category:Episodes focusing on the whole bear family Category:List of Berenstain Bears Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Episode List with Cousin Freddy Bear Category:Brother Bear's Images Category:Episode List with Brother Bear Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images Category:Episode List with Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin